


ok boomer

by sassyweethang



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: Nile surprises Joe with an artistic gift out of the blue.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 337





	ok boomer

**Author's Note:**

> fuzzysoup:  
> I've got a prompt! Nile introduces Joe to the world of digital drawing, and Joe takes to it like a fish in water? Nicky's very pleased with them both

“Got you something,” Nile says as she holds out the box towards Joe. 

Joe raises an eyebrow at it and then at her as he slowly shuts the weathered paperback he was reading, “What’s the occasion?”

Nile shrugs as she perches on the corner of the coffee table still offering the plain grey box to Joe, “I was watching some Tik-Toks and it gave me an idea.”

Joe turns to Nicky tucked up against his side and mouths the word ‘Tik-Toks’ at him clearly confused. Nicky just chuckles under his breath, shaking his head before going back to reading his own book. The ‘ _ kids these days _ ’ clearly implied even as he says nothing. Nile stamps down the automatic defence that attitude usually summons forth in her because, well, to him she really is  _ just a kid _ . And it’s not like Nicky is in the habit of belittling, degrading or patronising her like most men she’s met. In fact he could learn to take it easy on her just once or twice when it’s his turn to train her. Nile is a fast learner but Nicky has nine centuries worth of experience and he’s not afraid to use it so she rarely gets more than a few hits in before she’s staring at the sky. 

Joe tucks his book in between his leg and the arm of the sofa before taking the box from Nile gingerly. He tilts it to and fro and up and down as if looking for clues about its contents before he looks over at her expectantly. 

“Open it!” Nile encourages a little impatiently. Joe smirks cheekily at her, knowing full well what he’s doing and Nile rolls her eyes at his antics. 

Joe opens the box and makes a surprised but happy sound at its contents. He plucks the sleek Ipad out of the fluffy tissue paper the sales assistant had insisted on adding - much to Nile’s annoyance - holding the large device up in front of himself with an impressed look, “Thank you Nile.”

“It’s more than just the pad. I bought some programs and look, there’s a pen too,” Nile explains as she leans forward to dig around the box for the aforementioned pen. She lets out a triumphant noise when she digs the pen out of its tissue prison, holding it out for Joe. 

“Programs?” Joe asks as he takes the pen, examining it dubiously. 

“For digital artwork,” Nile answers and the furrow between Joe’s eyes clears instantly. 

“Ahhh, never tried those before,” Joe mumbles to himself as he boots up the pad, clearly eager to try it out. 

“A lovely gift, Nile, thank you,” Nicky says on behalf of his distracted lover with an indulgent smile, Nile just grins, happy that the impromptu gift went over well. It had been a spur of the moment thing but the excited look on Joe’s face brushes away the worry she’d felt over the purchase. 

Joe eventually looks up as one of the programs loads as if suddenly remembering the two of them were in the room with him, “Yes thank you Nile. I’ve been meaning to try these out.”

“Usually we’re too distracted to do much shopping but Joe never fails to walk into every stationary store we pass by,” Nicky teases and Joe grumbles something in another language that Nile doesn’t recognise. She does, however, recognise the fond tone to Joe’s words though. Something she’d quickly identified as that old ( _ very, very old) _ married couple's way of talking to one another. A whole other language all on it’s own and one that didn’t come with a tourist phrasebook for basic interpretation. 

“Well I’ll leave you to get acquainted with it,” Nile smiles as she pushes herself up to leave. 

Joe hums in acknowledgment, already immersed in the app tutorial and clearly only half paying attention to his surroundings. Nicky offers her a long suffering look over his head that is immediately ruined by the sappy smile he gives Joe as he watches him twirl the pen in his hand. 

Later on Nile finds a portrait of herself waiting for her on her bed. The art style is undeniably Joe’s with the clean sleek lines of digital assistance and solid bright colouring like a comic book. It’s stunning and she can’t help the bright grin that makes her cheeks hurt as she admires her own gift. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sassyweethang.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
